Searching for and retrieving relevant information using computing devices is a common task. Typical computing devices that are used to find and display information may include smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, and the like. Such computing devices, however, are typically limited to connecting a user to relevant information via dedicated graphical user interfaces and corresponding display elements, such as web search portals, hyperlinks, etc. These well-known interfaces and display elements generated by a corresponding computing device are tied to the device, and generally embody little or no context linking them to the user or the user's environment. Further, typical computing devices are fairly limited in their capacity to understand an environment in which they are used and/or to link user activity within the environment to information relevant to the user.